Love Can Be Mysterious
by cowensby
Summary: A love story between Padme and Anakin. Set during Episode 2, this may end up being an alternate universe story. First time writer, please be gentle. UPDATE: Finally added Chapter 5 after a long time absence. Sorry for the long delay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Okay, first attempt at writing a fan fiction story, don't know where it's going, but   
hopefully I will be able to get the hang of this thing fairly quickly. I am hoping to write  
a story about Anakin and Padme. Any suggestions or comments you can just send them my way.   
by the way, there is the possibility of spoilers in this fic since I have read almost all   
spoilers available out there, so if you don't want to be spoiled, you may not want to read   
this fic. Just thought I would warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters and Star Wars do not belong to me. They belong to George.  
Note: Not sure when I will be able to add a new chapter. I am kind of busy with real life   
right now, so please be patient. I promise not to leave this story unfinished.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Senator Padme Naberrie looked out over the skyline of Coruscant from her apartment. She never  
ceased to be amazed by just how large Coruscant actually was. The whole planet was one large  
city. Padme loved living on Coruscant. She missed her home on Naboo often however. For so   
many years it had been the only home she had ever known. Many of her family and friends were   
still there. The current situation had left her very on edge.  
  
*Oh, how I wish I could be there right now with my parents and my sister Sola*   
  
Padme didn't know if she could stand to wait around in her apartment any longer. She had not  
been allowed to leave for days. There had been an attempt on her life and everyone was being  
very careful to make sure that no one harmed her. Chancellor Palpatine had even offered to   
have Jedi sent to bodyguard her. She had hesitated at first. She just hadn't felt comfortable  
with the idea of having people she didn't even know watching after her. Only after Palpatine  
had made the suggestion that Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker be the ones to   
guard her did she change her mind.   
  
She had only met them both for a short time ten years ago during the Trade Federation's   
attack on Naboo while she had been queen. Obi-Wan had been a padawan himself at the time  
and the events on Naboo had lead to his knighting. At this time, Obi-Wan had been put in   
charge of Anakin's training.  
  
Padme still had fond memories of the brief time she had spent with Anakin. He had only been   
nine at the time, but they had become fast friends. Padme could not wait to see him again.  
She was going through a very tough time and she hoped seeing old friends would put her in a  
better mood. Suddenly Padme's thought's were interrupted by a knock on the door to her room.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"It's Sabe," was the simple reply from her best friend and former bodyguard/handmaiden.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Sabe quickly entered the room and went over to her friend with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"Padme, I know your upset by all that's going on right now, but you really should be more   
careful. I just walked right into your apartment with no trouble at all. You didn't even   
have the door locked."  
  
"I've just been so distracted lately Sabe."  
  
"When are Master Kenobi and his Padawan supposed to get here?"  
  
"Fairly soon. Chancellor Palpatine just contacted me a few minutes ago. He told me that they   
should be on their way here now."  
  
"Good, I couldn't stand the thought of you spending one more night alone here almost totally   
unprotected. I know there are security guards in this building. It just makes me feel better   
to know that you are going to have to Jedi looking after you."  
  
"Well, maybe with them protecting me I'll actually be allowed to leave this apartment. I   
havn't been allowed to go anywhere for three days."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin didn't like it one bit. Why would anyone want to kill Padme. He hadn't seen her for   
ten years, but he still remembered the way she had looked when he had first met her. He had   
meant every word when he had asked her if she was an angel. He could not imagine why anyone  
would want to harm someone as kind and noble as Padme. He knew in his heart that there was no  
way he could ever let anyone harm her. His thoughts of Padme over the years had made his   
time at the Jedi temple seem almost barable. Everyone at the temple, except for Obi-Wan, had  
seemed almost cold and uncaring to him. He just never could understand how these people   
could live without feeling anything. Obi-Wan was very supportive of Anakin in the beginning.  
He had tried to make the transition into training barable for Anakin, but it had still  
been difficult. Early on thoughts of Padme and his mother were the only things that brought   
him any comfort. He had looked forward to the day when he could see one of them again.   
  
Now he would finally see Padme again. He wondered if she had thought about him as much as he  
had thought about her. He hated the fact that the only reason he was going to see her was  
because she was in danger and she needed protection, but he was just glad he would finally   
get to interact with someone he thought of as a friend for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Anakin! Will you stop day dreaming, we are almost at the senator's apartment." Obi-Wan   
said just a little to loudly for Anakin's taste.  
  
"Okay, okay you don't have to yell."  
  
"I just wanted you to be alert so that you don't appear disinterested as you often do when  
we talk with public officials."  
  
"Don't worry Master, there is no way in the world that I could be uninterested in anything  
Padme has to say."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Padme was pacing nervously in her apartment. Where were Obi-wan and Anakin. It seemed like it  
had been forever since Chancellor Palpatine had informed her that they were on their way.  
She hoped they hadn't run into any trouble on the way there. Sabe had left a few moments   
earlier. She had wanted to wait with Padme for them to get there, but had to leave because   
she had things she had to do herself. Padme understood. She could not have people rearranging   
their lives in order to make her feel better.  
  
* It hasn't really been that long has it? I'm probably just nervous because someone is trying  
to kill me. *  
  
As she was about to sit down and go over some paper work to get her mind of things, Padme   
finally heard a knock on her door.  
  
*Could they finally be here?*  
  
Padme got up and walked to her door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Senator Naberrie. We are here to protect you."   
said the all to familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
With this Padme opened the door.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"It's very nice to see you again, milady."  
  
"It seems like it has been forever and please feel free to call me Padme."  
  
Behind Obi-Wan Padme saw a tall young man with sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes staring   
straight at her.  
  
"Ani? That can't be you. You've grown up so much."  
  
"Well, not everyone thinks so." As Anakin makes this comment he looks to Obi-Wan with a look of   
disappointment apparent on his face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Note: Still not sure exactly where this is going. I would like to thank everyone for the postive feedback.   
I am feeling a little worried that I won't be able to write this very well.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan's only response to Anakin's comment was a look that seemed to communicate that Anakin should   
not have made this statement. Padme knew that Jedi had the ablity to communicate telepathically and   
wondered if the two were discussing what Anakin said without even saying a single word.Padme was a bit   
surprised by Anakin's response, but decided not to comment on it. Judging by the way the two were acting,  
this was obviously a sensitive subject between Master and Padawan and Padme did not wish to stir up any   
trouble betweeen the two. Instead she decided to discuss the matter at hand.  
  
"So would you both like to sit down so that we can discuss how you are going to go about protecting me."  
  
At this all three took a seat. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on a small sofa while Padme sat across from   
them in a chair. There was a brief moment of silence before Obi-Wan finally began to tell Padme what he   
thought was the best way for them to protect her.  
  
"Well, first of all I do not want you to feel uncomfortable with us being here. It is probably best if we avoid   
interfering with your life as much as possible. I think we should try to let you maintain your normal routine, while we   
discretly watch over you. During the day we will have to go with you when you have to go somewhere. We will  
have to be with you during all Senate meetings. At night I think that Anakin and I should take shifts guarding  
you. If you feel uncomfortable with this situation just let me know."  
  
Padme responded, "I really don't like the idea of you having to go everywhere with me, but I guess I will just   
have to adjust to the idea."  
  
"We are only trying to keep you safe, Padme. I would hate it if anything bad happened to you," Anakin suddenly  
responded.  
  
"Thanks for your concern Anakin. Right now I think I would like to go to bed. It's getting kind of late and I   
have a very busy day tommorrow."  
  
"Okay milady," Obi-Wan responded. "We will be here if you need us for anything."  
  
"I guess I will see you both tommorrow than."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme did not know what to do. She had kept calm in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin, but she had barely been able   
to do that. She wondered if either one had noticed how apprehensive she actually was. Padme had always put on  
a strong front in front of others and had never let anyone see her frightened. Why did what was going on bother  
her so much. She had faced just as much danger when she had been Queen of Naboo and the Trade Federation had   
taken over the planet just a little over ten years before. * I suppose it's because this time they are targeting   
me personally instead of an entire planet*  
  
Padme also wondered about the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Did they get along or did they argue all the   
time? From what she had seen tonight there was definitely some hostility between them. Most likely they were just having  
a disagreement of some sort. * I should really just stay out of it * What Padme could not shake from her mind most of  
all was how much Anakin had grown-up. Deep down she realized that it had been ten years since she had seen him, but   
somehow she had expected the same nine year old little boy to walk through the door. And the way he had looked at her!   
He had a somewhat sad yet longing look on his face when he had looked at her. She could not exactly tell what this   
look he had given her was really meant to say. * Could he have feelings for me? No, he's a Jedi Padawan. They are  
not allowed to have romantic relationships, besides we really don't even know each other. We only met briefly ten   
years ago. He had a crush on me than, but he was only nine years old, surely he has moved on * With these thoughts  
drifting in her head, Padme finally fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Padme woke up to the sound of someone moving around on the balcony of her apartment. Padme got  
out of bed and put on a robe over her nightgown and decided to check it out. When Padme got to the door outside she  
saw Anakin standing with his back to her leaning on the railing simply looking out at the view. Padme turned to leave  
not wanting to interrupt Anakins reverie when suddenly Anakin turned around and looked her way.  
  
"Is something wrong Padme?"  
  
"No, I just woke up and heard something out on the balcony and thought I would check it out."  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up. By the way, you shouldn't just step out on the balcony if you hear a noise. You should   
come and get Obi-Wan or me and have us check it out. What if there had been someone out here who wanted to harm you."  
  
"Well, I guess I just didn't think about it. I don't usually have to worry about someone trying to hurt me in my own   
home. I was just wondering, what are you doing out here right now."  
  
"I just wanted to watch the sunrise and I was just thinking about somethings."  
  
"What kind of things were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing all that important. I was just trying to remember what it was like when I first met you and Qui-Gon on   
Tatooine. Everything seemed so simple then. I thought that once I left Tatooine my life would be like the dreams and   
had always had of what my life would be like, but things are different from what I thought they would be. I didn't   
think everything would be as complicated as it is. Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed with my mom, but then I   
realize if I was I would still be a slave. I guess I just feel guilty about leaving my mother behind to fend for   
herself. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about my problems. I just feel like I can tell you just about anything."  
  
"It's okay. I like that you feel you can tell me about your problems even though we really don't know that much about  
each other. I mean we knew each other for such a short time all those years ago. I don't know why, but I feel I can tell  
you almost anything too."  
  
"So, all the things that I just said didn't bother you?"  
  
"No, in fact I can kind of understand how you feel. I hardly ever see my family on Naboo. I can't remember the last time  
that I went home. Sometimes I feel like I am almost a stranger in my own family. It is understandable you feel bad about  
leaving your mother behind, but she wanted you to go. She knew that Qui-Gon was offering you a better life than she   
could offer you."  
  
"I know that. Deep down I do, but it just bothers me."  
  
"How could it not? I can't even imagine going so many years without seeing my family. At least you have Obi-Wan there   
for you and you are getting a chance to fulfill your dreams."  
  
"Well, I guess so. Sometimes I wonder if this is really what I wanted to do. Don't get me wrong, I love learning to be  
a Jedi, it's just sometimes I feel like I am being limited. That Obi-Wan is keeping me from reaching my full potential.  
He thinks I am still that nine year old little boy I once was. I wish he could see how much I have learned and have   
grown up."  
  
"I'm sure he does, Anakin. He's probably just concerned for you."  
  
"I don't know Padme, it just seems like I will never get to be a Jedi Knight."  
  
"You just need to be patient, that's all. I'm sure Obi-Wan is just doing what is best for you."  
  
"I wish I could totally believe that. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I really appreciate you listening to me  
complain. It's nice to have someone to talk to besides Obi-Wan for once."  
  
"Your welcome, I guess I'll try to go back to bed now and get some more sleep. Tommorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you tommorrow morning than."  
  
"Goodnight, Anakin."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
That's it for now. I will try to work on the next chapter and get it up soon. Any comments will be appreciated. I just  
feel like I am getting no where in this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. All those nice reviews have motivated me to continue writing. I'm not sure   
about this chapter, it moves kind of slow, but I think you get to see a little more about what the characters think of each  
other.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Padme woke up early. She needed plenty of time to get ready for a day that was likely to seem very long.  
Most of her days wer much the same. She woke up early, she ate breakfast and then got ready for the day. After that she  
spent most of her time in meetings and in the Senate chamber. But today felt different somehow. Maybe it was because of  
the current threat on her life, but for some reason everything just seemed different. It would definitely be odd with   
Obi-Wan and Anakin following her around all day. * I know they are here to keep me safe, but I just do not like that my   
life may depend on someone other than myself.*  
  
Then Padme heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Sabe, I just thought I would stop by this morning to see how you are."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
With this the door opened and Sambe walked in.  
  
"I'm glad I had a harder time getting in here this morning than I had yesterday. It seems that your Jedi protection is doing  
a good job. It took me about twenty minutes to get past Anakin."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Sabe, he should have come and just asked me if it was okay if you came in."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm glad that he was cautious. I wouldn't want him to let just anyone in here. Besides, he probably just   
didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"I guess. I going to take a while to get used to Anakin and Obi-Wan being around."  
  
"They might not have to stay long, hopefully they will be able to figure out who is trying to kill you before long."  
  
"I hope so. I lke seeing both of them. They are old friends, but I just wish things would go back to normal."  
  
"Back to normal? What's so great about everything being normal. Padme, you live by almost exactly the same schedule everyday  
Isn't is it nice to have at least a slight deviation from your normal schedule?"  
  
"Maybe. It is nice to have someone to talk to about things other than politics or diplomacy."  
  
"Someone to talk to?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin and me had a nice conversation on my balcony last night. We hadn't seen each other in ten years, but it felt   
like we had never been apart, as if we were best friends, when we talked last night."  
  
"See, it's good to have them around. You need more friends. You must get tired of only having me to talk to."  
  
"Sabe! I could never get tired of talking to you. I know what you mean though, it is nice to have someone else to talk to.  
I'm a little worried about Anakin though. There is some tension between him and Obi-Wan. From what Anakin said Obi-Wan and  
him seem close but they have some problems. I just hope they can work it out."  
  
"They probably just had a disagreement about something. Even the closest of friends sometimes argue."  
  
"I'm sure you're right. My goodness, it's getting late. I should probably finish getting ready."  
  
"You should. I'll help you with your hair. You'll need to leave soon so that you won't be late for your first meeting."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin was sitting on the couch in Padme's living room. He had hardly slept at all the night before. He had so much on his  
mind. Obi-Wan had taken over watching after Padme hours before, but Anakin had just not been able to sleep. The conversation  
he had with Padme the night before had been wonderful. He felt like he had been able to open up to her more than he ever had  
with Obi-Wan. He had always been able to speak with him about almost everything, but with Obi-Wan discussions always became  
lectures by the time they were finished talking. He could just talk to Padme and she actually listened and wasn't   
judgemental. Even when he was nine he had felt comfortable telling her everything. He had thought of her everyday since   
the first day he had met her. During all those long days of training at the Jedi temple the thought of her had always made   
him smile.  
  
Just then Obi-Wan walked in from the balcony and walked over to Anakin. He seemed like he was about to say something to   
Anakin, but then stopped.  
  
"Master, were you about to say something?"  
  
"Yes Anakin, actually I was. You have been acting differently since we got here."  
  
"Not really Master. It just seems that way."  
  
"It just seems that way? You have been very distracted. You need to be focused on the mission at hand, instead your mind is   
somewhere else."  
  
"I know. It's just seeing her again after all this time. It feels like it hasn't been ten years. She is exactly like I   
remember her."  
  
"Anakin, I thought you had gotten past that silly childhood crush of yours years ago."  
  
"It's not a silly crush! It was never just a crush. My feelings for her have always been real."  
  
Just then Padme and Sabe came out of Padme's room. They did not seem to notice the conversation that Anakin and Obi-Wan   
had been having.   
  
Padme spoke first, "Good morning, I suppose we should probably be going soon."  
  
Obi-Wan answered, "Yes, milady. We will leave whenever you are ready."  
  
Everyone then began to get ready to leave the apartment.   
  
*Anakin this is not the end of our discussion, we will continue it later* Obi-Wan communicated to Anakin through their bond.  
  
*Yes, Master. I knew you wouldn't let me off that easily.* Anakin responded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for now. Questions? Comment? Is this part too short? I am working on the next part right now, but I'm not sure   
when it will be done. Hopefully it won't take too long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four   
  
Author's Note: I know it has been a long time since I have posted a chapter. Some of you may have lost interest   
by now. I hope that someone is still reading this. Sorry I have not posted in a while. I have just been busy with  
other things lately, plus I wasn't sure what I wanted to write in this next chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at the Senate building, there was already a lot of things going on. Padme had planned on  
stopping by her office to check her messages and to possibly get some work done before before her firs meeting, but   
she ended up not having enough time because Chancellor Palpatine had called an emergency meeting with her and several  
other Senators. Palpatine hardly ever had anything good to tell them when he called meetings like this. Padme wondered  
what he had to say that couldn't wait until the daily Senate session. *Another system has probably left the Republic*   
Padme thought. That had been a fairly common occurence recently. It seemed like the whole Republic was beginning to   
tear to pieces.  
  
Padme walked up to Chancellor Palpatine's office. She was expected so the Chancellor's assistant told her to   
go on in. Before going in she turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin who had been following her down the hall.  
  
"It would probably be best if you both stayed out here, it probably will not be a long meeting."  
  
"Sorry milady, but our job is to protect you and it is probably best if we go inot the meeting with you   
unless the Chancellor has a problem with us being present," Obi-Wan responded.  
  
"I'll only be in there for a few minutes. Besids, you will be standing right outside the door, if anyting   
happens you can be in there right away."  
  
"Well, I suppose it will be alright. I still do not like it, but we do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I  
do need to speak with Anakin."  
  
"Fine, I will be back within a few minutes."  
  
Padme and several other senators disappeared into the Chancellor's office leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin the only  
two left in the hallway in front of the office.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke first, "Well Anakin I believe this is a perfect time for us to finish the discussion we began at   
Padme's apartment this morning."  
  
"Of course, Master, but I don't see you changing my mind about my feelings. I love Padme. I can't make myself not  
feel this way. I have loved her ever since the first time I saw her, but seeing her again and talking to her makes my   
feelings harder to ignore."  
  
"I do not want you to ignore the way you feel. You just need to find a way to work through your feelings. You know  
that the code forbids us from romantic entanglements. Besides, you do not even know if the Senator sees you int he way  
you see her. To her you may just be an old friend. Someone that she associates with being like a younger brother. There is  
after all a significant age difference between the two of you."  
  
"I think she see me as more than just a child. We had a good conversation last night. I know her feelings for me  
must go beyond friendship."  
  
"But you don't know that, not for certain. Besides you cannot even have that kind of relationship with her so you   
shouldn't even explore the possiblity of her sharing your feelings. You can be friends with her, but you should leave it  
at that."  
  
"What if I can't? If she told me that she loved me I would have to tell her exactly how I feel."  
  
"You need to think about this Anakin. You have wanted to be a Jedi for a long time and have spent a great deal of   
time training to just throw it all away. You know the Council would never allow it."  
  
"But I can't just bury my feelings. She means everything to me. If I had to give up becoming a Jedi to be with   
her I would do just that.  
  
Just then the door opened and all of the Senators in the room came out. Padme was the last to leave.   
  
Obi-Wan said to Anakin, "Just take some time to think about what I said."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Padme asked.  
  
Obi-Wan responded, "Nothing to concern yourself with milady. Anakin and I just had some Jedi business to discuss."  
  
"Fine, I have some time before my next meeting so we should just go to my office for awhile."  
  
"Of course milady. That sounds like a good idea." Obi-Wan said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day was fairly routine. Padme was however tired and the end of the day and ver ready to go home.   
Nothing had happend all day. There had not been a single attempt on her life. Instead of this making her feel better it  
had made Padme more tense. She had no doubt that there would be another attempt She wanted it to be over. There was no   
doubt in her mind that with the Jedi protecting her it would not take long to figure out who wanted her dead. They would   
probably even figure it out when another attempt was made. At least she hoped so. Sometimes it just seemed like her life  
cold not possibly get any harder, but those were the times when things always went wrong.  
  
Finally they had arrived back at Padme's apartment. Not long after they had arrived the Jedi Council had contacted  
Obi-Wan. They wanted him to come the the Jedi Temple to report in. Anakin was to stay with Padme while Obi-Wan was gone  
just in case something happened.   
  
"Why dont we eat something Anakin?" Padme suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Anakin responded. "We will have to get something delivered though because Obi-Wan  
gave me strict orders not to leave the apartment for anything."  
  
"That's fine, I will call my favorite restaurant. I know they deliver."  
  
"Anything you order to eat willbe fine. I know you have good taste. Besides, anything would have to be better than  
the food aat the Jedi Temple."  
  
Padme responded with a slight chuckle, "I can only imagine."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A while later the food had been delivered and Padme and Anakin had sat down to eat.  
  
"It's nice to eat in for once, usually I eat out. There is always some banquet or dinner party that some Senator is   
throwing." Padme said.  
  
"Well, I wish I could say the same, but I'm usually stuck at the Temple during meal times. I usually eat dinner with  
Obi-Wan. Believe me when I say that I am happy that for once I get to eat with someone else. Obi-Wan is great, but he isn't  
the best conversationalist."  
  
"I think Obi-Wan speaks well."  
  
"Well he is good at speaking with dignitaries and he can handle negotiations very well, but when it comes to carrying  
a conversation with someone for more than a few days, he is rather limited. He only has so much that he can say."  
  
"It can't be that bad. He has obviously live a rather interesing life."  
  
"He has lived the life of a Jedi and I have come to realize that it is not as exciting as I used to think it was."  
  
"That's the way things usually are. Looking at a situation from the outside does not tell you everything that is going  
on indside."  
  
"I totally can agree with that for certain. Being a Jedi isn't that bad, it's just sometimes it gets a little lonely."  
  
"I can't have that. You should come over her from time to time when you get lonely."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Good then, it's settled, you can come visit anytime. I get lonely too sometimes."  
  
"Well, that would be nice, but it would probably be hard for me to get away from the Temple. I'm not allowed to   
leave whenever I wish, I have to ask Obi-Wan's permission and he rarely lets me go anywhere unless I have a specific   
reason."  
  
"Oh, it couldn't be that bad. Maybe if I asked him to let you visit me he would let you come by every once and a   
while."  
  
"Don't count on it. I really don't see him changing his mind about this. He rearely ever changes his mind. I've been   
asking him for years to let me go visit my mother and every time he tells me the same thing 'the Council would never approve  
of such a trip.' "  
  
"That sounds terrible, never getting to go anywhere you want to go."  
  
"It's fine, I do occasionally find a way to sneak out. I could just sneak out to come see you. Chancellor Palpatine has   
even helped me do it before by asking for me to come see him and then letting me leave and do what I want. He says he thinks  
the Jedi try to dictate my life too much."  
  
"I don't know Anakin, I don't like that idea. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I can't believe that Chancellor  
Palpatine would help you decieve the Jedi like that."  
  
"He says that it isn't decietful because they do not treat me with the proper respect. He's tells me that he is just  
giving me what I am entitled to."  
  
"Well, I would have to disagree. A lie is a lie."  
  
"Well, I don't see that it's a problem. I never do anything I could be ashamed of doing when I go out on my own. Besides,  
I wouldn't mind getting in a little trouble if it meant I would get to see you."  
  
At that statement Padme shifted uncomfortably in her seat. *What exactly are his feelings for me? Am I even ready to deal   
with them?* Padme thought to herself.  
  
"Padme? What is it? You're very quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just realized how late it was. I have an early morning tommorrow. I should probably go to bed."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll just wait for Obi-Wan to get back. I can't believe he's been gone so long."  
  
"Well, okay. Goodnight Anakin."  
  
"See you in the morning," Anakin responded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for now. I am already working on the next chapter, but I don't know when I will be able to finish it and get it   
up. Just let me know what you think of it. It's been so long since I wrote the other parts that I am not sure if I should even  
try to continue it. It might come out a little disjointed. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay, I know it has been ages since I posted a new chapter, but I thought I would at least try to finish it. I really want to get going on this story. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I never got around to putting it up here. I hope you enjoy what I have written. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts on the story please let me know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Obi-wan returned to Padme's apartment. He seemed tired and slightly distracted. Anakin was the first to speak.

"Is everything okay with the Council, Master? You were gone a very long time."

"Well, Anakin that's hard to answer. Things are very complicated right now. The Separatist movement seems to gain more supporters everyday and there appears to be more dissention in the Senate everyday. The council isn't sure how to handle it."

"Why did it take so long to discuss that?"

"Well, Anakin. I had to make some arrangements after my meeting with the council."

"Arrangements for what?"

"The Council has decided that they would like for me to investigate to try to find out who is trying to kill Padme. They think that whoever is responsible may be somehow connected to the senators who are for the formation of the Republic Army. Padme is the leader of those opposed to the Army Creation Act."

"That could be possible Master, but Padme told me earlier today that she thinks Count Dooku is somehow involved."

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Obi-wan replied.

"Wait a minute, If you are going to be investigating who is trying to kill Padme, who is going to look after her?"

"Well, the Council believes that you should continue to look after her. They have even suggested that you and her go to Naboo for the time being."

"A mission on my own?"

"I suppose you could call it that. I told them I really didn't think you were ready, but they insisted."

"How can you not think I'm ready?"

"Well, you just don't quite have the patience that I wish you would have sometimes."

"I don't really agree with you Master, I am working on being more patient. I am trying."

"All they told me and the other Jedi present for the meeting was that they wanted us to be cautious right now and to not let our guard down and to make sure that our padawans were prepared for the danger the situation might present. "

"When are Padme and I suppose to leave for Naboo?"

"The Council would like you to leave sometime tommorrow, earlier rather than later."

"Okay, but I think we might have a hard time getting her to leave. The vote on the Army Creation Act is in two days. She would definitely have to miss it. That is something I know she would not want to do."

"Well, she will just have to accept it, the Council only has her safety in mind. They have Chancellor Palpatine ready to speak with her to get her to leave if we cannot."

"Well, I'm sure he will be able to convince her if no one else can."

"I hope so," Obi-wan replied.

Anakin turned as if to leave the room.

"Anakin, wait," Obi-wan said, "I would like to continue our conversation from this morning concerning your feelings for Padme."

"Oh great, this is going to be a long night."

"Oh, no, not at all. I just want you to promise me you won't let you feelings for her to affect the job you have been entrusted with."

"Well, I guess so. Although I can't promise that I won't confess everything to her."

"Anakin, the Council has trusted you with an important mission that they feel you can handle. They expect you to behave entirely in a professional manner. They Council would not be pleased if you told Senator Amidala the extent of your feelings."

"As I said before, Master, I can't promise anything."

"Well, I hope you can keep quiet about them for her sake."

"How is my keeping these feelings to myself for her own good?"

"Because, she is under a great deal of stress right now. Your confession could make her even more uncomfortable than she already is, not to mention the fact that nothing could ever come of it. You can't have that kind of relationship with anyone."

"I guess you may be right."

"Good, at least we agree on one thing. Why don't you go to bed and I will stand guard for a while."

"Okay, Master. Goodnight"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme couldn't sleep. She had mulled over everything Anakin has told her over dinner and was still uncertain about what Anakin had said. He had seemed to have no problem with obviously breaking the Council's rules. What was more frustrating to Padme were the feelings he seemed to have for her. We haven't seen each other in years. How can he be so certain of his feelings? But maybeI am just overeacting,  
assuming something that isn't even true. Despite all the things going on with Anakin, something else was bothering Padme even more. How could Chancellor Palpatine help Anakin defy the Jedi Council? The things that he said to Anakin seemed totally unlike him. He had never condoned breaking any rules as before as far as Padme knew. I need to ask Chancellor Palpatine about this the next time I see him, perhaps Anakin is just mis-quoting what the Chancellor said or reading more into it then there really is.

Padme turned onto her side and curled up in her blankets, deciding it was time to put everything else out of her mind and try to actually get some sleep. She did need to get up early in the morning. Just like every other day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Hopefully I will get around to writing some more of this soon. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
